One problem faced by electrical service providers is the peak demand for electricity during certain time periods, such as during extremely hot or cold weather. Traditionally, electrical service providers meet this peak demand by purchasing expensive electricity from the power grid or, in extreme cases reduce service to entire neighborhoods or sectors of a grid, thereby totally eliminating or coarsely reducing the load.
Another approach is to reduce peak demand by eliminating or reducing the demand from some electrical appliances, such as heating units, air conditioners, and/or water heaters, while leaving other devices, such as lights and small appliances, operating normally. Some Electric providers offer programs where they can shut-off water heaters and air conditioners during peak periods. Such an approach, however, can be an inconvenience to some customers, especially if the offered financial incentives are small.
New approaches, such as real-time pricing for industrial customers, is another demand reducing technique where a financial penalty/reward system is offered to customers who can shift load to times where the electrical service provider can more easily supply it.
If these types of approaches are not effective, the electrical service provider may need to add additional power generation capacity by building new power plants even though the peak demand for power may exceed current capacity by only a small margin.